Some Suga x Shiori Stories, Algunas historias de Suga x Shiori
by CyberFlow
Summary: Just a series of one-shots for this adorable couple, because they deserve to be happy. They will be published in both Spanish and English. Eng. version will be a chapter after the Esp. version. Rated T just to be sure./ Una serie de one-shots para esta adorable pareja porque merecen ser felices. El idioma está clasificado como Inglés, pero serán publicados en Inglés y Español.
1. Posición incómoda

**Hey! So, first fanfic will be about Suga x Shiori, because they are the main reason that I finally got the inspiration to begin an account here. This is the Spanish version, but I´ll be translating it to English soon enough. If by any chance you do speak Spanish, I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to review!**

**¡Hey! Mi primer fanfic será sobre Suga x Shiori, porque son la principal razón de que al fin me llegara la inspiración de hacerme una cuenta aquí. Pronto traduciré esta historia al Inglés para los que quieran leerla pero no saben Español. ¡Espero que disfruten de la historia y me cuenten su opinión al respecto!**

* * *

Unos meses después del final de la amenaza de la Kotori Obake, los habitantes de Azakawa finalmente habían empezado a acercarse al museo. No se sabía si era porque el aura sombría que provenía del bosque había desaparecido, o porque Suga ya no intentaba advertir a cualquiera que pasara cerca que no se adentrara en el bosque, o porque tanto el oficial Mochizuki como Sakuma siempre hablaban maravillas del lugar, pero era evidente que cada día entraban más y más visitantes.

El primer día que alguien se acercó a preguntar el precio de entrada, Suga se sorprendió en gran medida. Atendió al cliente fácilmente, pues se sabía de memoria como debería ser el funcionamiento del museo, sin embargo, nunca creyó que realmente necesitaría ese conocimiento. Se lo comentó a Shiori (que estaba en su casa por la universidad) por medio de un mensaje de texto y ella le respondió que estaba feliz de que más gente pudiera apreciar las nuevas obras expuestas en el lugar. No obstante, cuando su amigo le comunicó, con un tono no muy optimista, que cada vez más personas aparecían cada día, la chica supuso que Suga se sentía abrumado por tener que socializar tanto con gente extraña. Habían quedado en que ella se quedaría en Azakawa durante las vacaciones al final de cada semestre, pero ya que había terminado todos sus exámenes, decidió visitarlo una semana antes.

El tren se atrasó bastante y tuvo que esperar casi al anochecer para al fin encontrarse en la estación de la pequeña villa. El oficial Mochizuki la esperaba para recogerla.

-¡Hola, Shiori-chan! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. – la saludó alegremente el oficial.

-Lo sé. Lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero realmente estuve muy ocupada. ¿Cómo están todos por aquí?

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos al museo y se los preguntas en persona? Están ansiosos por verte. Suga-kun habría venido conmigo si no hubiera sido por que tenía que encargarse de los últimos visitantes.

Entonces era como Shiori sospechaba. Suga estaba teniendo días cada vez más ocupados como manager y tenía que soportarlo solo, ya que no había más personal en el museo. Decidida a ayudar a su amigo en lo que pudiera, se subió en la patrulla y le agradeció el viaje al oficial. Con un "cuando quieras" como respuesta, se encaminaron a su antiguo hogar.

Lo primero que pasó cuando entró en el recibidor fue que Sakuma casi la tira de espaldas cuando corrió a abrazarla.

-Onee-san! Me alegré tanto cuando supe que vendrías antes de tiempo! – le dijo entusiasmada la pelimorada.

-También te extrañe, Sakuma-chan. – dijo Shiori con una sonrisa, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Una nota que de pronto se encontraba frente a su rostro llamó su atención:

"Bienvenida, Shii-chan."

La chica sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada de Suga. Una sonrisa, perceptible solo para ella, surcaba sus labios y le causó a Shiori ganas de abrazarlo también, lo que pudo hacer cuando consiguió que Sakuma la soltara.

Pasaron charlando varias horas, y aunque le preguntaron a Shiori sobre la universidad, ésta siempre cambiaba el tema a lo que ocurría en la villa. Se enteró de que Sakuma seguía infiltrándose en el museo, pero Suga ya harto de tener que estarla buscando a altas horas de la noche, le entregó una copia de las llaves a Mochizuki para que la rastreara sin tener que despertarlo. También notó que varias piezas de joyería muy hermosas se encontraban tanto en exposición como a la venta y sonrió al saber que el joven manager nunca admitiría en frente del oficial y de la niña que las había hecho él mismo. No mucho había cambiado, aparte de las crecientes visitas, pero a Shiori le alegró ver como la relación entre sus tres amigos de Azakawa había mejorado considerablemente. Al menos Suga no estaba tan solo cuando ella no estaba.

Mochizuki y Sakuma se despidieron cuando los padres de esta última llamaron al museo preguntando por ella. Antes de irse, Sakuma escuchó a Shiori mencionar que como al día siguiente el local estaría cerrado, ayudaría a Suga a limpiar algunas de las habitaciones más viejas, y se ofreció de inmediato con tal de pasar un día en su lugar favorito sin tanta gente alrededor.

-Entonces, Suga-kun – dijo Shiori cuando la patrulla se hubo perdido de vista. - ¿Cómo está tu voz?

"No la uso demasiado." Le respondió por medio de un memo. "No les he dicho a los otros que la tengo de vuelta."

Shiori asintió comprensiva. Todos en la villa creían que Suga era mudo y que empezara a hablar de un pronto a otro habría sido difícil de explicar. Y aun cuando Sakuma y Mochizuki sabían la historia de cómo había perdido su voz, Suga era demasiado tímido como para compartirla con otros. Para él todavía sonaba ajena a su propio cuerpo, habiéndose agravado considerablemente en comparación a cuando era niño. Shiori era la única que la había escuchado y sospechó que así sería por un largo tiempo.

Shiori soltó un gran bostezo.

"Debes estar cansada." Le escribió Suga. "¿Por qué no vas a acostarte y mañana hablamos de lo que quieras?"

-¡De acuerdo! – dijo algo apenada por haber bostezado tan indecorosamente enfrente de él. – ¡Buenas noches, Suga-kun!

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que de inmediato provocó que el rostro del joven enrojeciera. Sin más demora, se dirigió a su cuarto para un necesitado descanso.

.

.

Al día siguiente, aunque Shiori se levantó temprano, no pudo vencer a Suga en lo que a madrugar se refiere. Como esperaba, lo encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Se sorprendió cuando vio que el plato de panqueques en la mesa no poseía el color negro característico de todo lo que cocinaba su amigo. Aún estaba demasiado cocinado, pero era una gran mejoría. ¿Habría estado practicando?

-Buenos días… Shii-chan… - le dijo en un murmullo cuando la vio entrar.

-¡Buenos días! – le sonrió Shiori. – Por cierto, estuve pensándolo y creo que podríamos empezar por limpiar una de las habitaciones del sótano. Supongo que habrán varios objetos antiguos que sirvan para exponerlos en el museo. Recuerdo que mi abuelo era un coleccionista algo excéntrico.

Suga asintió, pero le escribió un memo que decía que primero tenía que encargarse de revisar los ingresos de la semana. Ya que tendría algo de tiempo después de desayunar, la chica concluyó que al menos debería hacer algo productivo, así que se puso a limpiar el recibidor. Poco después de haber empezado, Sakuma se presentó como había prometido y la ayudó a terminar el doble de rápido. Para ser tan joven, era bastante buena limpiando.

La llegada de Suga le indicó que estaba listo para seguir con el sótano.

Shiori se hallaba algo emocionada por ver que había debajo de su vieja mansión. Nunca la habían dejado ir allí de niña y la curiosidad hacía que bajara cada vez más rápido las escaleras que llevaban al lugar. En cuanto llegó al final de estas, lo único que vio fue oscuridad. Buscó a tientas un interruptor, pero suspiró decepcionada cuando al encontrarlo no provocó que se encendiera ninguna luz. Tendrían que subirlo todo para poder clasificarlo correctamente.

-Bueno, - dijo Sakuma – al menos así cierta persona no podrá quejarse de todo lo que haga.

Enfocando un poco la vista, pudo ver a Suga cruzando los brazos.

-No te preocupes, Suga-kun, estoy segura de que no hará nada malo.

Cerró los ojos resignado, y se dispuso a guiar a las chicas hasta una puerta al fondo de la habitación. Era mejor comenzar desde lo más lejano a las escaleras cuando aún tenían suficientes energías, además de que así sus acompañantes podrían memorizarse el camino hacia los otros cuartos de abajo. Al abrir la puerta solo encontraron más oscuridad, por lo que Sakuma sacó su celular y lo mantuvo encendido para iluminar un poco el lugar. Era un cuarto pequeño con dos roperos a cada lado, uno justo enfrente del otro. Al fondo había un escritorio muy antiguo que amenazaba en caerse a pedazos si se lo trataba con demasiada fuerza. Sakuma lo señaló de inmediato.

-¡Yo pido revisar eso! – y sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los otros salió disparada a investigarlo.

Tanto Shiori como Suga sabían que no tenía caso replicar o pelearse por quién hacía que, así que Shiori simplemente se dirigió al ropero de la derecha mientras el manager hacía lo mismo con el de la izquierda. A diferencia del escritorio, los armarios se veían bastante firmes y resistentes, aunque el de Shiori se tambaleó un poco cuando posó una mano sobre la puerta. Probablemente una de las patas estaba dañada, pero no lo tomó muy en cuenta. Debió haberlo hecho.

Al abrir el ropero, una gran rata peluda saltó en dirección a la chica, que por instinto se impulsó contra el ropero para alejarse. Gran error. El mueble se balanceó hacia adelante con la puerta aún abierta y todos sus contenidos empezaron a caer sobre ella. Demasiado tarde, Suga se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e intentó apartarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar atrapado en la avalancha de objetos pesados. Para empeorarlo todo, el ropero chocó contra el de enfrente, cuya puerta también estaba abierta, y las cosas guardadas en este se unieron a las que aplastaban a los dos jóvenes. Afortunadamente, el primer ropero se quedó prensado entre el segundo y la pared, por lo que no pudo caer sobre ellos. Cuando Shiori abrió los ojos, estaba tirada sobre su estómago y reparó en que al menos solo estaba cubierta de cosas de la mitad de su espalda hacia atrás y tenía la cabeza libre. Pero su alivió se esfumó en cuanto sintió que algo se movía bajo ella.

"Oh no…" pensó. Sip. Había caído justo encima de Suga, que por su parte había caído de espaldas.

-¡Onee-san! ¡¿Estás bien?! – la llamó Sakuma preocupada desde el fondo del cuarto.

-¡Estamos bien, Sakuma-chan, no te preocupes! Pero creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda para salir. ¿Crees que podrías dar la vuelta y ayudarnos de este lado?

Okay, espera un momento.

La niña con cuidado de no mover el ropero caído, se movió lo mejor que pudo entre las patas de este y pudo llegar a dónde estaba la parte visible de los accidentados. Al verlos, Sakuma no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Qué posición tan incómoda, ¿cierto, manager-kun?!

Completamente sonrojado, Suga la miró irritado.

-¿Podríamos dejar esto para después? Todo esto realmente pesa mucho…

-Claro, lo siento. – dijo Sakuma más seria. Intentó jalar a Shiori, pero lo único que logró fue moverla un par de centímetros. Luego trató de empujar unos de los objetos hacia el piso, pero muchos eran antigüedades de metal pesado y no hubo forma de que pudiera moverlos con su pequeña figura.

-Esto no funciona… - dijo Shiori un poco impaciente. – Sakuma-chan, ve a llamar al oficial Mochizuki, por favor. Estoy segura que podrá ayudarnos con esto.

-De acuerdo. – aceptó de inmediato. – Regresaré antes de que se den cuenta.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Sin el celular de la chica, ahora Suga y Shiori estaban completamente a oscuras. Estando tan cerca del joven, sin la capacidad de moverse y con un silencio de ultratumba, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Podía sentir el movimiento de su torso expandiéndose, tratando de respirar, con un poco de dificultad por el peso extra sobre él. Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella. Tenía que decir algo. Lo que fuera.

-S-suga-kun, – empezó – ¿estás bien? – Percibió como asentía. – Quizá deberíamos intentar movernos un poco. Tal vez algunas de las cosas se caigan.

Shiori se apoyó a ambos lados de Suga y trató de empujar su espalda hacia arriba, pero se detuvo y emitió un quejido cuando algo puntiagudo chocó contra ella. Casi al instante, Suga usó su único brazo libre para atraerla hacia él.

-Cuidado… habían espadas… - le informó – Podrías lastimarte… Mejor esperemos…

Esa era la tanda de palabras más larga que lo había escuchado decir en mucho tiempo. Pero supuso que no había otra opción dadas las circunstancias. El silencio amenazaba con volver, así que Shiori le dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Y… eeemm… ¿quieres hablar de algo? ¿Lo que sea?

-Bueno… ¿Lo que sea…? – preguntó Suga algo inseguro.

-¡Así es!

-Quizás… sobre… - Pareció pensárselo mejor.

-¿Sobre qu-… ?

Ahora que había picado su curiosidad, Shiori no iba a dejarlo cambiar de tema. Giró su cabeza rápidamente para que quedara frente a la de él, pero calculó mal la distancia entre sus rostros y sus labios terminaron rozando los de él. Ambos se tensaron y se quedaron estáticos por un momento. Podía sentir el cálido aliento del chico sobre su boca y su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que Suga pudiera sentirlo al estar tan cerca de él. Por su parte, si el manager se hubiera podido poner más rojo, su cara hubiera brillado en la oscuridad. Los segundos pasaron lentamente hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que _quizá_ debería moverse.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo-lo s-siento, Suga-kun! C-como sea… ¿Q-qué ibas a decir?

Suga guardó silencio un momento, como si se estuviese preparando para continuar. Parecía que debido al nerviosismo no se le ocurría un tema para reemplazar el que originalmente había querido comenzar. Dejó de intentar.

-Shii-chan… - dijo Suga con voz temblorosa – ¿Alguna v-vez… a-alguien… t-te invitó a salir…?

La pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida. ¿Por qué querría saber aquello? Pero Suga sin duda alguna había preguntado lo que en un principio quería preguntar, así que Shiori decidió que lo justo sería responder con sinceridad.

-Bueno, pues… Sí, más de un chico se me ha declarado antes, para ser honesta…

Suga se quedó pensativo.

-Pero – continuó ella rápidamente– nunca acepté a nadie.

Sorprendido, su compañero volteó a mirarla.

-¿Por qué no…?

-Nunca me sentí muy cercana a ninguno de ellos… - hizo una pausa preguntándose si debería decir la siguiente parte. Sintiendo como se le calentaba el rostro de lo sonrojada que estaba, suspiró y continuó– A decir verdad, si lo comparo con el tiempo en que jugábamos juntos, era un poco solitario. Supongo que… te extrañaba… inconscientemente…

Sintió el brazo de Suga rodearla de nuevo, esta vez en un abrazo. Shiori lo miró, cuidándose de no repetir el mismo error de antes. Le habría devuelto el gesto si no hubiera sido porque, en esa posición, técnicamente lo había estado abrazando todo el rato. El joven juntó su cabeza con la de ella.

-También… te extrañé… y mucho… Shii-chan.

Era en esos momentos en los que Shiori volvía a ver al pequeño niño dulce, tierno y llorón que había sido Suga y sonrió ampliamente al recordarlo. Sin embargo, este pensamiento junto con la pregunta del joven la habían llenado de curiosidad sobre cómo había sido su adolescencia. ¿Cómo había crecido? ¿Se habría enamorado alguna vez? Oh sí, la pregunta de Suga estaba a punto de volverse en su contra.

-¿Qué hay de ti? – le dijo – ¿Alguna vez se te declaró alguna chica?

-No… - respondió con un pequeño dejo de tristeza.

Shiori se sintió terrible. Pero en vez de disculparse, intentó arreglarlo.

-E-eso es extraño. ¿P-por qué será?

-Mi actitud… mi apariencia… doy miedo…

Entonces Shiori se dio cuenta que Suga realmente creía en las palabras de los habitantes de Azakawa. Nadie lo quería demasiado cerca y probablemente, al no tener nadie que alejara los rumores de sus oídos, el joven había concluido que el problema era él. Eso sin contar las reacciones que los espíritus de los niños del bosque habían tenido al verlo. Tanto su ego como su autoestima estaban heridos, y eso que nunca habían sido muy altos para empezar.

-¡No es verdad! – Saltó la chica sobresaltando a Suga – ¡Quizás eres un poco tímido y callado, pero definitivamente te volviste muy apuesto mientras crecías!

Lo dijo sin pensar mucho en cómo sonaría, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Suga ya la miraba atónito.

-B-bueno, lo que q-quiero decir es que… - respiró intentando no balbucear - Cualquier chica que no sepa apreciar a alguien como tú debe de estar loca.

Aun sin poder verlo, Shiori supo que Suga le estaba sonriendo.

Después de eso, los temas de conversación fueron mucho menos personales y en su mayoría se trataban de la vida cotidiana de ambos. Por supuesto, Shiori era la que más tenía que hablar. Si bien Suga podía entablar conversaciones con oraciones cortas y en voz baja, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que le empezara a doler la garganta por el uso constante de su voz adulta y grave.

Después de lo que parecieron ser unas dos horas en la misma posición, a Shiori le empezó a doler horrores la espalda por la constante presión que ejercían los pesados instrumentos de metal. También le había dado mucho sueño el estar hablando tanto y sentía que los ojos empezaban a cerrársele. No podía esperar a que Sakuma llegara con el oficial Mochizuki, pero en cierto modo, no quería quejarse en voz alta. Después de todo, había sido su culpa que estuvieran en aquella situación.

-Suga-kun – dijo con voz soñolienta.

-¿Hmm…?

-Lo siento… esto es culpa mía. Si no me hubiera asustado así…

-Shii-chan… fue un accidente… no importa…

-Aun así…

Suga desvió su mirada antes de hablar de nuevo, olvidando que su amiga no podía verlo.

-Shii-chan… si tienes sueño… - Shiori lo escuchó tragar saliva – p-puedes dormirte… yo esperaré…

-¿Eh? Pero no quiero que esperes solo… - dijo con un bostezo.

-No lo estoy. – dijo firmemente.

Fue lo último que oyó antes de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Suga y quedarse profundamente dormida.

.

.

Cuando Shiori finalmente despertó, estaba cobijada en su cama. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, pero no tuvo muchos problemas para adaptar su vista debido a las condiciones en las que había estado anteriormente. Desperezándose, reparó en que el dolor de espalda había desaparecido casi por completo y decidió salir en busca de los demás. Bajó las escaleras del segundo piso y escuchó la voz del oficial Mochizuki. De inmediato se sonrojó de la pena, pues el policía seguramente la había visto dormida sobre Suga cuando bajó a ayudarlos. Entró en el recibidor, no sin antes asegurarse de no haberse despeinado mucho mientras dormía. El oficial estaba examinando una copa dorada, mientras que Suga vigilaba que Sakuma no dañara nada de lo que habían logrado trer del sótano.

-¡Ah! ¡Miren quién se despertó! – dijo Mochizuki con la alegría de siempre.

-Hola, Mochizuki-san. – dijo Shiori – Muchas gracias por sacarnos. Espero que no haya sido mucho problema. Pero… ¿por qué no me despertaron?

Lo último lo dijo fijándose en la gran pila de artefactos que se encontraban en el piso, que sin duda alguna formaban parte de los que la habían aprisionado hace poco. Estaba segura de que podría haber ayudado a moverlos. Había sido su idea ir por ellos después de todo.

-Lo habría hecho, pero Suga-kun no me lo permitió. Lo primero que hizo cuando estuvo libre fue llevarte directo a tu habitación. Supongo que quería que descansaras después de tener que soportar todo este peso. ¿No es así, Suga-kun?

-¡Bah! – exclamó Sakuma con una sonrisa. – Apuesto que solo quería verla dormida cerca de él por unos minutos más. Oh, y perdona por tardar tanto, Onee-san. El estúpido oficial se pasó la tarde comiendo donas y no lo pude encontrar hasta que salió de su escondite.

Suga, ya ruborizado por los comentarios de ambos, simplemente escribió una nota y se la pasó a Shiori, mientras Mochizuki intentaba desesperadamente defenderse de las acusaciones de la pequeña.

"Debes de tener hambre. Hay pizza en la cocina. No tuve tiempo de cocinar."

Dándose cuenta de que, de hecho, se moría de hambre, Shiori le sonrió cálidamente a su amigo y asintió. Le preguntó a Suga si ya había comido y cuando este negó con la cabeza, prácticamente lo arrastró a la cocina, dejando que las visitas siguieran su discusión.

Ya con un pedazo de pizza en la mano, Shiori le dijo a Suga:

-Gracias por dejarme dormir. Y lamento que no pudiéramos hacer demasiado hoy por mi culpa.

"No fue tan malo. Pude pasar mucho tiempo contigo." El memo frente a ella le hizo sentir una repentina ola de cariño hacia su amigo. Sinceramente, tampoco le había parecido tan malo el haber estado tan cerca de él. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando el recuerdo de él abrazándola le provocó una gran felicidad. Definitivamente quería pasar más tiempo con él. Quería conocerlo aún más. Se decidió.

-¿Crees que quizá podríamos dejar el trabajo por el día de mañana? La última vez que estuve aquí no pude ver el resto de la villa y estaba preguntándome si podrías… ya sabes… enseñarme qué ha cambiado por aquí. Claro, solo si quieres.

La emoción en la cara de Suga no tenía precio.

"No hay problema. Iremos a donde quieras, Shii-chan."


	2. Awkward position

**Hey! So, first fanfic will be about Suga x Shiori, because they are the main reason that I finally got the inspiration to begin an account here. This is the English version, go to the first chapter if you want to read it in Spanish. I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to review!**

**¡Hey! Mi primer fanfic será sobre Suga x Shiori, porque son la principal razón de que al fin me llegara la inspiración de hacerme una cuenta en aquí. Esta es la versión en Inglés para los que quieran leerla pero no saben Español. Para leerla en Español vayan al primer capítulo ¡Espero que disfruten de la historia y me cuenten su opinión al respecto!**

* * *

A couple of months after the end of the threat of the Kotori Obake, the people of Azakawa finally began going to the museum. It wasn´t clear if it was because the dark aura that the forest gave had disappeared, or because Suga was not trying to warn anyone who went closet he place to not go into the forest anymore, or because both officer Mochizuki and Sakuma always spoke wonders about the place, but it was evident that each day more and more visitors appeared.

The first day that someone asked for the entrance fee, Suga got really surprised. Since he had memorized the functioning of the museum long ago, he easily attended the client. Nonetheless, he never truly believed he would have the need of that knowledge. He mentioned it to Shiori (who was at her home because she needed to attend university)by a text message and she answered that she was happy that more people could appreciate the newly displayed works. However, when her friend told her, in a not so optimistic tone, that each day more people visited, she assumed Suga felt overwhelmed by all the socializing he had to do with so many strangers. They had agreed that she would stay in Azakawa during the vacation at the end of every semester, but she had already finished all her final tests, so she decided to visit him a week earlier.

The train was really late, and she had to wait almost until dusk before she finally was able to arrive at the station of the small village. Officer Mochizuki was waiting for her.

\- Hi, Shiori-chan! It´s been so long since the last time we saw each other. – he cheerfully greeted her.

\- Yeah. I´m sorry I couldn´t come before, but I was really busy. How is everyone here?

\- Why don´t we go to the museum and you ask them yourself? They are eager to see you, you know? Suga-kun would have come with me if it wasn´t because he had to take care of the last clients of the day.

Then Shiori´s suspicions had been right. Suga was having a hard time as the manager like never before and he had to endure it alone, since there weren´t other employees at the museum. Determined to help his friend in whatever she could, she got into the police car and thanked Mochizuki for the trip. With a "no problem" as an answer, they headed to her old home.

Sakuma almost pushing her to the ground in a hug was the first thing that happened when she enter in the hall.

\- Onee-san! I was so happy when I heard you were coming early! – the excited purple-haired girl told her.

\- I missed you too, Sakuma-chan. – said Shiori with a smile while returning the hug.

A paper that suddenly was in front of her face caught her attention.

"Welcome back, Shii-chan."

She smiled when her eyes met Suga´s. A smile, perceivable only to her, was returned in response and it made Shiori want to hug him too, which she could do once Sakuma stopped clinging to her.

They spent quite a bunch of hours chatting. Even when they asked Shiori a lot about college, she always managed to change the topic to what used to happen in the village. She learned that Sakuma kept infiltrating the museum, but Suga was already tired of looking for her at late hours, so he gave Mochizuki a copy of his keys so that he could scan for the girl himself without recurring to wake him up. She also noticed that some beautiful jewerly pieces were both in exposition and for sale, and smiled knowing the young manager would never admit he had made them himself in front of the officer and the girl. Not much had changed besides the increasing visitors, but Shiri was glad to see how the relationship between her three friends of Azakawa had gotten much better. At least, Suga wasn´t so lonely when she was not there.

Mochizuki and Sakuma said goodbye when the parents from the latest called the museum asking for her. Just before going, Sakuma heard Shiori mentioning that, since the place would be closed the next day, she would be helping Suga cleaning some of the older rooms. The girl volunteered immediately seeing an opportunity to spend a day in her favorite place without the interference of so many people.

\- So, Suga-kun – said Shiori once the police car was out of sight. – How´s your voice?

"I don´t use it too often." He answered through a memo. "I haven´t told anyone I´ve got it back."

Shiori nodded. Everyone at the village believed he was mute and the fact that he began talking all of a sudden would be difficult to explain. Besides, even if Sakuma and Mochizuki knew how he had lost his voice, Suga was too shy to share it with others. To him, it still sounded foreign to his body, having deepened considerably compared to when he was a child. Shiori was the only one who had heard it and she suspected it would stay like that for a long time.

Shiori yawned loudly.

"You must be tired." Suga wrote. "Why don´t you go to sleep and we leave all the talking for tomorrow?"

\- Okay! – she said somewhat embarrased of having yawned so improperly in front of him. – Good night, Suga-kun!

She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him on the cheek, which caused an immediate blush to appear on the guy´s face. Without further ado, she headed to her room for a coveted rest.

.

.

The next day, even though Shiori got up early, she couldn´t beat Suga when it came to waking up before him. Just as she expected, she found him in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She was happily surprised that the pile of pancakes on the table didn´t had the black coloring characteristic of anything that her friend cooked. Had he been practicing?

\- Morning… Shii-chan… - he muttered when he saw her entering.

\- Good morning! – Shiori smiled. – By the way, I´ve been thinking and I believe we could begin cleaning the basement rooms. There should be some antique items that serve for exposition. I remember that granddaddy was a kind of eccentric collector.

Suga nodded, but wrote in a memo that he had to take care of managing the incomes of the week. This meant she would have some free time after breakfast, so she concluded she could use it in something productive and decided to clean the main hall. Not too long after she had started, Sakuma showed up just as she had promised and helped her finish in half the time. For someone so young, she surely was good at cleaning.

Suga´s arrival told her that he was ready to go to the basement.

Shiori was somewhat excited to see what was beneath her old mansion. She never had been allowed to go there as a kid and curiosity made her go down faster with each step. When she got to the end of the stairs, all she saw was darkness. She looked for a light switch with her hands, but sighed disappointed when finding it: it did not work. They would have to transport everything they found to the higher floors to classify it correctly.

\- Well, - Sakuma said – at least this way certain someone won´t be able to complain about everything I do.

Focusing her sight a little, she could see Suga crossing his arms.

\- Don´t worry, Suga-kun, I´m sure she won´t do anything bad.

He closed his eyes in resignation and guided the girls to the farthest door at the back of the room. It was better to start there when they still had plenty of energy to go back and forth between the room and the stairs. His companions would also be able to memorize the way in the darkness for when they needed to go to other rooms. More darkness received them after opening the door. Sakuma was getting tired of not being able to see anything so she used her cellphone to light the place a little. It was a small chamber that contained only two wardrobes and a really old desk that threatened with falling apart if treated too roughly. The wardrobes lay against opposite walls, one in front of the other. Upon spotting the desk, Sakuma quickly pointed at it.

\- I want to check that! – Without waiting any answer from either of the other two, she bolted towards the object.

Both Shiori and Suga knew there was no point in fighting over who would do what, so Shiori simply went to the right closet, while the manager went to the left one. Unlike the desk, the wardrobes looked quite sturdy, although the one that Shiori picked staggered a little when she laid a hand on it. Probably one of the legs was damaged, but she didn´t paid much attention to it. She should have.

When she opened the wardrobe, a big hairy rat jumped towards her. By instinct she pulled herself away, but she had been so surprised she didn't even realized she hadn't let go of the door of the wardrobe. Big mistake. The piece of furniture began falling in her direction with its door still open and all of the items inside it tumbled over her. Suga tried to pull her out of it, but it was too late, and all he managed to do was to get caught in the avalanche of heavy objects. To top it all, the wardrobe hit the other one, which door was also open and the things stored in it joined the ones that already were crushing the victims. Fortunately, the first closet got stuck between the second one and the wall, thus not being able to fall on top of them. When Shiori opened her eyes, she was laying over her belly. Objects covered only the lower part of her back and she could freely move her head. But her relief soon disappeared when she felt something moving beneath her.

"Oh no…" she thought. Yep. She had fallen exactly on top of Suga, meanwhile, he had fallen on his back.

\- Onee-san! Are you okay?! – Sakuma called her worried from the back of the room.

\- Don´t worry, Sakuma-chan, we´re fine! But I think we´ll need some help to get out of here. Do you think you could come help us from this side?

\- Okay, wait a sec.

The girl moved around the fallen wardrobe the best she could, trying not to push it any more. The moment she saw them, she couldn´t hold the laughter.

\- What an awkward position, right, manager-san?!

Completely flushed, Suga glared at her.

\- Could we leave that for later? This stuff is really heavy…

\- Of course, I´m sorry. – Sakuma said more serious. She tried pulling Shiori, but she only managed to move her a couple of centimeters. Then she tried to push some of the items to the floor, but many of them were antiques of heavy metal, and there was no way she would be able to move them with her small figure.

\- This isn´t working… - Shiori said a bit impatient. – Sakuma-chan, go call Mochizuki-san, please. I´m sure he´ll be able to help us with this.

\- Okay. – she agreed. – I´ll be back before you know it.

And so she ran towards the stairs. Without Sakuma´s cellphone, they were completely in the dark. Being so close to him, not being able to move away, and with an awkward silence, she was beginning to feel nervous. She could feel the movement of his torso expanding, trying to breath, with a little trouble because of the extra weight over him. His face was just centimeters away from hers. She had to say something. Anything.

\- S-suga-kun, – she began – are you okay? – She felt him nod. – Maybe we should move a little. Some of the things may fall.

Shiori leaned on both sides of Suga and tried to push backwards, but she stopped and gasped when she felt something pointy hurting her back. Almost instantly, Suga used his only free arm to pull her back.

\- Careful… There were swords… - he informed her – You might get hurt… Let´s wait…

That was the longest phrase she had heard him saying in a long time. The idea wasn´t very appealing to her, but she guessed there was not another option given the circumstances. Silence threatened of returning, so she said the only thing she could think of.

\- So… uuumm… Wanna talk about something?

\- Well… ¿Anything…? – Suga asked a little unsure.

\- Sure!

\- Maybe… about… - He seemed to not want to continue.

\- About wha-… ?

Now that he had made her curious, Shiori would not let him change the topic. She quickly turned her head so that it would be facing him, but she miscalculated the distance between their faces and her lips ended brushing his. They both paralyzed for a moment. She could feel his warm breath on her mouth and her heart was beating so hard that she was afraid he would feel it too. Meanwhile, if Suga´s face could have gone redder, it would have shone in the dark. The seconds passed slowly before she realized that _maybe_ she should move.

\- Ah! S-sorry, Suga-kun! W-whatever… W-what were you going to say?

Suga kept silent for a moment, as if he was trying to prepare to continue talking. It would seem that because he was so flustered he couldn´t think of anything to replace what he originally intended to say. He gave up.

\- Shii-chan… - Suga said with his voice trembling – Has s-someone before… a-asked you out… o-on a date…?

The question took her totally by surprise. Why would he want to know that? But Suga without doubt had honestly asked what was on his mind, so she thought it was only fair to answer honestly as well.

\- Well, umm… Yeah. To tell the truth, it has happened more than once…

Suga seemed thoughtful.

\- But – she quickly continued – I never accepted anyone.

Surprised, her friend looked at her.

\- Why not…?

\- I never felt very close to any of them… - she paused not knowing if she should say the next part. Noticing how her face started to warm up, she sighed and continued. – To tell the truth, if I compare it with the time we used to play together, it was somewhat lonely. I guess… I missed you… unconsciously…

Suga´s arm wrapped around her again, this time in a hug. Shiori looked at him, careful not to repeat the same mistake of before. She would have return the hug, if it weren´t for the fact that, technically, she had been hugging him all that time.

\- I… missed you too… a lot… Shii-chan.

It was in moments like that one in which Shiori could see yet again the little, cute and sweet crybaby that Suga once was, and she smiled widely while remembering. However, these thoughts along with his question had filled her with curiosity about how his teenage years had been. How had he grown up? Had he been in love? Oh yeah, Suga´s question was about to turn against him.

\- How about you? – she said – Has there been a girl who ever confessed to you?

\- No… - there was a little sadness in his voice.

Shiori felt terrible. But instead of apologizing, she tried to mend it.

\- Th-that´s weird! W-why could it be?

\- My attitude… my appearance… I´m creepy…

Then Shiori understood that Suga truly believed in the words of Azakawa villagers. Nobody liked him very much and probably, not having anyone to dismiss the rumors about him, the young man had concluded the problem was him. That went without mentioning the reactions of the spirit children of the forest when he went near them. Both his ego and self-steem were wounded. Something awful when considering they never were too good to begin with.

\- That´s not true! – She jumped startling Suga – Maybe you are a little shy and quite, but you definitely became really handsome over the years!

She said it without thinking, but by the time that she realized this, Suga was already staring at her in shock.

\- W-well, what I´m t-trying to say is… - she breathed trying not to stammer – Any girl that can´t appreciate someone like you must be crazy.

Even without being able to see him, Shiori knew Suga was smiling shyly at her.

After that, the topics treated were much less personal. Of course, Shiori had to talk the most, as it didn´t take much time before Suga´s throat began to hurt, even talking with short sentences and in low volume, because of his deep grown-up voice.

After what seemed about a couple of hours of being in the same position, Shiori´s back began to hurt awfully, because of the heavy metallic instruments. She also was sleepy after talking so much and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She didn´t wanted to complain, though. After all, the fact that they were in that situation was her fault.

\- Suga-kun – she said with a sleepy voice.

\- Hmm…?

\- I´m sorry… this is my fault. If I hadn´t jumped like that…

\- Shii-chan… It was an accident… I don´t mind…

\- Even so…

Suga averted his gaze, forgetting she couldn´t see him.

\- Shii-chan… if you feel drowsy… - Shiori heard him swallow – y-you can sleep… I´ll wait…

\- Eh? But I don´t want you to wait alone… - she said with a yawn.

\- I´m not. – he said firmly.

That was the last thing she heard before laying her head on Suga´s shoulder and falling fast asleep.

.

.

When Shiori finally woke up, she was on her bed. The sun had already set, but she didn´t have many problems adapting her sight to the dark due to the prior condition she had been in. She noticed the pain in her back had subsided when stretching and then decided to look for the others. She went down the stairs of the second floor and heard officer Mochizuki´s voice. She blushed in embarrassment when the thought of the policeman finding her asleep on top of Suga struck her. After making sure her hair wasn´t very messy after sleeping, she entered the main hall. The officer was examining a golden cup, while Suga was making sure Sakuma didn´t damage anything they had carried there from the basement.

\- Ah! Look who woke up! – said Mochizuki with his usual cheerfulness.

\- Hi, Mochizuki-san. – said Shiori – Thanks a lot for getting us out from there. I hope it wasn´t a big problem. But… why did you not wake me up?

She asked this while watching the huge pile of artifacts on the floor, which undoubtly were part of the ones crushing them not too long ago. She was sure she would have been able to help moving them. It had been her idea to go for them after all.

\- I would have, but Suga-kun here did not let me do it. First thing he did when he was free was taking you directly to your room. I guess he wanted you to rest after having to endure all that weight. Am I right, Suga-kun?

\- Bah! – exclaimed Sakuma with a smile. – I bet he only wanted to have her sleeping near him just a little more. Oh, and sorry for being so late, Onee-san. The stupid officer wasted all his afternoon eating donuts and I couldn´t find him until he got out of his hiding spot.

Suga, already embarrassed by the comments of both of them, simply wrote a note and handed it to Shiori, while Mochizuki was desperately trying to defend himself from the little girl´s accusations.

"You must be hungry. There is pizza in the kitchen. Didn´t have time to cook."

Realizing that, in fact, she was starving, Shiori warmly smiled at him and nodded. When her friend shook his head after being asked if he had eaten anything yet, she practically dragged him with her, leaving the visits to handle their own discussion.

After grabbing a slice of pizza, she told him:

\- Thanks for letting me sleep. And I´m sorry we couldn´t do much work because of me.

"It was not so bad. I could spend a lot of time with you." The memo in front of her made her feel a sudden wave of affection towards her friend. Honestly, she also didn´t think it had been so bad to have been so close to him. She was surprised by the fact that the memory of him hugging her made her very happy. She definitely wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to get to know him even more. She took a decision.

\- ¿Do you think we can skip work for tomorrow? Last time I was here I couldn´t see the rest of the village, and I was wondering if you could… you know… show me what has changed around here. Only if you want to, of course.

The excitement on Suga´s face was priceless.

"No problem. We´ll go wherever you want, Shii-chan."


	3. Calidez

**English version will be the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Versión en Inglés en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Era un día helado. La nieve había comenzado a caer desde muy temprano, cubriéndolo todo con una manta de un blanco puro. No era muy usual que nevara en Azakawa, pero cuando sucedía, todos sus habitantes se regocijaban con el bello paisaje. Aunque cierta joven en específico parecía estar más feliz que todos los demás. Shiori miró a través de su ventana para contemplar los copos de nieve que caían suavemente sobre todo aquello en el exterior. Se sentía como hipnotizada y no podía dejar de mirarlos. Tantos años que no había estado en su pueblo natal la habían alejado del placer de uno de estos inesperados y especiales cambios de clima. Tan solo observar le recordaba los días en que jugaba en peleas de bolas de nieve junto con Suga. Armaban muñecos, en lo que su amigo era muy bueno, y ella siempre lo felicitaba y se robaba ropa de su casa para vestirlos, aun sabiendo que sería regañada justo después.

Quizás fue la nostalgia o simplemente el deseo de salir y sentirse como una niña de nuevo, pero Shiori se puso uno de los viejos abrigos guardados en uno de los cuartos de la mansión, unos guantes, y salió al patio delantero. Una gruesa capa de nieve se había acumulado y dificultaba bastante el movimiento, pero esto no detuvo a la chica. Shiori se dejó caer sobre el blanco colchón y sintió el frió colarse por su espalda. Era tan suave, mullida y cómoda que, de no ser por la temperatura, se podría haber quedado dormida ahí mismo. Se quedó un gran rato contemplando el cielo hasta que una bola de nieve le pegó de lleno en la cara.

\- ¡Onee-san! – se escuchó una voz familiar – ¡Eres un blanco demasiado fácil si te quedas ahí tirada!

\- ¡Sakuma-chan! – dijo Shiori fingiendo indignación – ¡No estaba lista!

\- Sí, claro. – dijo Sakuma sacando la lengua.

Shiori aprovechó el momento para lanzarle su propio proyectil a la niña, que aún estaba haciendo la mueca.

\- ¡Jajaja! Y dime, Sakuma-chan, ¿cómo sabe la nieve?

Sakuma sonrió, agarró un puñado de nieve y corrió hacia ella diciendo:

\- ¿Por qué no la pruebas?

Sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar, Shiori pronto se vio embestida y tirada de espaldas. Sakuma no logró hacerla probar la nieve y en lugar de eso se la metió entre la ropa. Shiori se sobresaltó al sentir el frío contra su piel y se sacudió el hielo tan rápido como pudo. Para cuando hubo terminado, Sakuma seguía riéndose ruidosamente. Admitiendo su derrota, se rió con ella. Le alegraba ver que la niña se sentía lo suficientemente cercana a ella como para mostrarle ése lado infantil quee poseía, en contraste a la actitud madura que tenía con otras personas a pesar de su edad.

\- ¿Onee-san, que hacías aquí acostada?

\- Oh, no mucho. Solo me sentía feliz estando aquí viendo la nieve. Siempre me gustó mucho.

\- Ya veo. – De repente se le iluminó el rostro. – ¡Entonces quizá te gustaría…!

Se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Suga, quién cargaba varias bolsas, ya que había estado de compras. Llevaba un abrigo grueso color café sobre su atuendo negro habitual y una bufanda gris que Shiori le había regalado después de haberla hecho en una clase de manualidades. No era como si hubiera estado esperando que nevara, pero pensó que sería un buen regalo ya que le había quedado tan bien. El joven las miró de forma interrogativa cuando las vio sentadas en medio de la nieve.

\- ¡Suga-kun, volviste muy rápido! – le dijo Shiori con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y sacudiéndose la nieve, fue a su encuentro. – Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Suga intentó hacerle señas de que él podía llevarlas solo, pero Shiori no lo dejó avanzar hasta que accedió a dejarla ayudarlo. No tenía las manos lo suficientemente libres como para escribir en su blog de memos, por lo que señaló con la cabeza al museo para que entraran. Shiori miró a Sakuma y luego a Suga, como preguntándole si la podía invitar a pasar. Este suspiró resignado y asintió brevemente con la cabeza. Sonriendo, Shiori se volvió hacia ella:

\- ¿Sakuma-chan, quieres entrar a calentarte?

\- ¡Sí, por favor!

Ya adentro, y habiendo guardado las compras, (más que todo comida), las chicas se sentaron a la mesa mientras Suga preparaba chocolate caliente. Al menos las bebidas no le salían tan mal.

Recordando que Sakuma no había podido contarle algo, Shiori le preguntó al respecto.

\- ¡Ah, claro! – dijo volviendo a verse emocionada. – Hay un gran lago en las afueras de la villa, Onee-san. Estaba pensando en que quizá te gustaría ir allí más tarde. ¡Es realmente hermoso cuando está congelado!

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Shiori emocionándose también. - ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría ir! ¿Te gustaría venir también, Suga-kun?

Suga se quedó pensativo un momento. Al no encontrar ninguna razón por la que no podría ir y al ver la cara de ilusión de Shiori, decidió que un paseo por el lugar no haría daño. Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!

.

.

Una vez que Sakuma le hubo avisado a sus padres dónde estaría por la tarde, volvió directo al museo. Traía unos binoculares colgados al cuello y explicó que si tenían suerte podrían ver algo interesante.

Ya que no era un camino muy largo hasta el lago, acordaron ir a pie. El corto viaje fue algo que Shiori sin duda apreció. Suga se había mantenido cauto al salir del museo los días siguientes a la resolución del problema con el espíritu de aquella mujer, pero verlo en ese momento, tranquilo, su única preocupación siendo la de no saber exactamente que les quería enseñar la niña, hizo que Shiori se sintiera muy feliz. Ya que el museo estaba algo alejado de la sección principal de Azakawa, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sakuma les dijera entusiasmada que estaban por llegar.

Una pequeña cuesta era lo que los separaba de su destino y al llegar a la cima de esta, la vista la dejó boquiabierta. El lago era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado. Su superficie estaba tan lisa que parecía un espejo, reflejando el cielo que poco a poco había empezado a despejarse. Unos pocos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes y al rebotar contra el agua congelada daban la impresión de estarla cubriendo con escarcha. Sakuma rió al ver la expresión de Shiori.

\- ¡Te lo dije, Onee-san! Ya sabía que te gustaría.

\- Sí – dijo la chica sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al paisaje – Es realmente hermoso. ¿Qué opinas, Suga-kun?

El manager sonrió levemente para indicar que también le complacía estar allí y su amiga consideró necesario convencerlo de salir más a menudo si con eso lograba hacerlo disfrutar de lugares como aquel.

Descendieron la colina hasta llegar a la orilla del lago y dos hechos llamaron la atención de Shiori. El primero fue que estando tan cerca podía ver claramente a través del hielo y pudo distinguir algunos peces bajo este. Probablemente no era muy grueso. El segundo fue que, aunque la mayoría de plantas perdían sus hojas durante esa clase de climas, unos arbustos con flores de un azul eléctrico permanecían intactos esparcidos alrededor del lago. Cuando interrogó a Sakuma sobre las extrañas plantas, esta solo sonrió y dijo:

\- Son uno de los factores para que ocurra lo que más me gusta ver aquí. Pero es mejor que lo veas a que te lo cuente. – miró al cielo – Si no me equivoco, pronto deberían aparecer.

Shiori siguió la mirada de la chica y se sorprendió cuando, después de un momento, una hilera de puntitos negros apareció de la nada y empezó a volar en círculos sobre el lago.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Allí están! – exclamó Sakuma con emoción mientras miraba a través de sus binoculares.

\- Pero… ¿qué son?

\- ¡Mariposas, por supuesto! Toma.

Shiori tomó los binoculares que le ofrecía. Ya con el aumento, pudo observar que, en efecto, cientos de aquellas bellas criaturas con alas negras y brillantes revoloteaban en una extraña danza sobre el espejo de hielo. Le pasó los binoculares a Suga para que también pudiera verlas mejor. Sin embargo, el espectáculo no se hizo menos interesante. Tuvo que frotar sus ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando cuando devolvió su vista a aquella nube insectos, ya que le pareció ver que bajo ella había empezado a nevar nieve negra. Miró a su amigo como para confirmar si estaba viendo lo mismo que ella y su expresión le dijo que estaba igual de sorprendido. Sakuma rió al notar sus caras.

\- Son escamas – explicó – ¿No es genial? Solo vienen aquí cuando el clima está así de frío y cambian sus escamas por unas nuevas. Supongo que las atraen las únicas flores que quedan vivas por aquí.

Sin duda alguna, la vista era extraña, pero Shiori no pudo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era, además de tener un curioso efecto relajante. Miró al manager de reojo y se alegró al verlo complacido también.

\- ¡Vamos, alejémonos un poco! Se verá mejor entre más alto estemos. – dijo Sakuma y de inmediato subió la colina corriendo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sakuma-chan, espera!

Shiori intentó seguirla, pero cuando había subido medio camino el montón de nieve donde había dado su último paso cedió. Sin poderlo evitar de ninguna manera, la joven se vio arrastrada cuesta abajo por la gravedad y la resbaladiza nieve y para empeorarlo todo, no paró hasta estar sobre el frágil hielo del lago, varios metros lejos de la orilla. Todos se tensaron al instante. Cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, Shiori no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo. Estaba de espaldas al hielo y podía ver con claridad a las mariposas agitadas por su aparición.

\- ¡Onee-san! ¿Estás bien? – la llamó la voz de Sakuma.

\- ¡S-sí! No estoy lastimada, pero…

\- ¡T-todo está bien! Solo voltéate despacio y trata de arrastrarte hasta la orilla.

Shiori asintió. No tuvo la osadía de sentarse por miedo a colocar demasiado peso en un solo punto del hielo. Lentamente, rodó sobre sí misma y pudo ver su objetivo. Suga estaba agachado justo al borde de la tierra firme con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión afligida. Estaba preparado para recibirla apenas estuviera a su alcance y casi parecía que quería entrar en el quebradizo territorio para ir por ella. Sin embargo, era obvio que eso solo pondría más presión sobre el hielo. Sakuma había vuelto a bajar cuidadosamente y se colocó junto a él.

Shiori se puso a cuatro patas y escuchó el agua congelada crujir. Poco a poco, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, empezó a moverse hacia adelante. La distancia realmente no era tanta, pero con el peligro de caer en agua helada, a la joven le pareció que debía cruzar kilómetros. Suga extendió su mano para hacerle saber que la sacaría de inmediato en cuanto pudiera agarrarla. Cada vez que el hielo crujía, se detenía instintivamente, como esperando que se recongelara lo suficiente para continuar. Cuando sentía que los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella, paraba y miraba a su amigo, quien seguía con su brazo extendido hacia ella. Extrañamente, la hacía sentirse más segura. Shiori ignoró por completo las escamas que seguían cayendo sobre ella por lo menos durante tres cuartos del tortuoso camino, hasta que sintió una molesta comezón en la nariz. Se horrorizó ante el pensamiento de estornudar, pues la acción sería más que suficiente para resquebrajar el piso helado. Logró reprimirlo un rato, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

No faltaba mucho, un poco más y podría estirar su mano y tomar la de Suga. Un paso… dos pasos… tres pasos… sólo uno más… Levanto su mano y miró a Suga y este se acercó cuanto pudo sin apoyarse en el lago. Estaban a centímetros el uno del otro cuando…

\- ¡ACHUÚ!

¡CRACK! Shiori fue paralizada por el frío insoportable que se coló entre su gruesa ropa y una cortina de agua la privó de su suministro de oxígeno. Cuando su cuerpo por fin reaccionó a su intento de nadar, supo que desperdiciaba su tiempo, pues el agua absorbida por su vestimenta la hacía pesada y disminuía su capacidad para moverse. Desesperadamente intentó agarrarse de la superficie de hielo que permanecía intacta, pero lo único que consiguió fue cortarse el antebrazo con una de las puntas filosas resultantes del hielo quebrado. Fue solo cuando su conciencia se había empezado a escapar que se dio cuenta que una mano había estado sosteniéndola fuertemente y tirando de ella con fuerza. Justo después de sentir nuevamente el aire en su rostro, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

\- Bueno, parece que sufre de hipotermia leve, pero tiene suerte considerando el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua. Recomiendo que apenas se despierte le den algo caliente para beber y busquen fuentes de calor que puedan calentarla gradualmente. Estará bien, así que no deben preocuparse. Solo denle tiempo. – dijo la joven doctora.

Mientras Suga había corrido tan rápido como pudo al museo con una congelada Shiori en brazos, Sakuma se apresuró a llevar una doctora que, afortunadamente, estaba de visita en Azakawa. Si no fuera por ella, habrían estado en problemas, pues los médicos de la villa no solían tratar nada muy grave. No llegaron mucho después que el manager y se apresuraron a tratar a chica. Después de asegurarse de que no tenía líquido en los pulmones, entre la profesional y la niña le cambiaron su ropa mojada por algo seco y la cubrieron en capas de cobijas. La herida en el brazo no era lo suficientemente profunda como para necesitar puntadas, por lo que la doctora simplemente la desinfectó y la vendó.

"No hay chimenea en el museo. ¿Debería traer más cobijas? " Escribió Suga al ver como su amiga seguía temblando.

La doctora negó con la cabeza.

-Más de ésas solo sería ponerle peso encima. Si no tienen fuentes de calor, lo único que queda es esperar. El cuerpo humano produce su propio calor. Los suéteres y las cobijas solo evitan que escape. Así que tendrá que quedarse allí hasta que pueda regular su propia temperatura. Pero como dije, es un caso leve, así que no deben preocuparse.

Recogió sus cosas.

\- Bueno, debo irme. – le entregó a Suga una tarjeta. – Este es mi número. Si ocurre algún inconveniente no duden en llamarme. Estaré aquí unos días más.

Suga hizo una reverencia para mostrar su agradecimiento y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando la hubo despedido, se volteó y lanzó un suspiro. Shiori sí que sabía cómo asustarlo. Estaba a punto de subir al cuarto donde la habían dejado, cuando reparó en que Sakuma estaba sentada en una esquina abrazándose las piernas. Algo inseguro de cómo proceder, se acercó a ella.

\- Fue mi culpa. – dijo la niña sin levantar la mirada. – Yo fui la que sugirió ir al lago. Y ahora por eso Onee-san está… Lo siento…

Suga no la culpaba. Él tenía presente que Shiori había disfrutado del viaje. Había visto su cara de felicidad al ver a las mariposas y el bello paisaje. Él mismo lo había disfrutado. Además había sido un accidente y no era como si hubiera pasado lo peor que podría haber pasado. La había podido atrapar justo antes de que cayera al agua y pudo sacarlo rápidamente debido a ello. Había una buena doctora en el pueblo que le había dado un tratamiento eficiente. Decidió que Shiori no se lo perdonaría si dejaba que Sakuma se siguiera culpando a sí misma, por lo que escribió un memo rápidamente.

"No fue culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente."

\- Pero…

Suga no la iba a dejar discutir.

"Tú trajiste a la doctora, ¿no? Estoy seguro que estará agradecida."

Al ver que Sakuma no cambiaba su expresión, Suga hizo algo que estaba seguro que jamás haría.

"Mañana el museo estará cerrado, pero puedes venir a verla si quieres. Necesitará algo de compañía."

\- ¿E-enserio? – preguntó Sakuma sorprendida. Que el hombre que se pasaba sus días tratando de echarla de aquel lugar la estuviera invitando a volver el día siguiente era algo que no lograba procesar del todo – ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con el manager?

Suga se encogió de hombros y decidió que era tiempo de volver donde su amiga. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras al segundo piso, donde estaba el cuarto de Shiori. Abrió la puerta despacio, asegurándose de no despertarla. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al verla en ese estado. Muerta de frío, temblando bajo esa montaña de cobijas. El brazo herido había quedado descubierto y las gruesas vendas quedaban al descubierto. Suga posó suavemente una mano sobre ellas y recordó como ese pequeño corte casi le había dado un infarto cuando esparció una mancha roja en el agua antes de poder sacar a Shiori. Por suerte no era nada grave. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo regresó a la realidad. Probablemente Sakuma se había ido. Volvió a ver el rostro de la paciente. Su piel estaba pálida y el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente. Quería que supiera que estaba con ella y la única manera que se le ocurría de demostrarlo sin despertarla era colocar su otra mano junto con la que ya tenía sobre las vendas. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaban un poco más tibias que antes. Miró sus manos y recordó las palabras de la doctora. _El cuerpo humano produce su propio calor_. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que su rostro se tornará de un rojo intenso. Al principio intentó alejarla, pensando en lo ridículo que era. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba y al ver como los temblores del bulto cobijado no disminuían, Suga debió admitir que quizá era la única forma en que podría ayudarla.

Se puso en pie y camino hasta el otro lado de la cama. Levantó las cobijas con una mano temblorosa. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Tendría que pedirle disculpas a su amiga cuando despertara por hacer aquello sin preguntarle primero. A pesar de sus dudas, lentamente se metió en la cama y con la cara roja como un tomate se acercó cuanto pudo a Shiori. Si era cierto que su cuerpo producía calor, eso debería apresurar el proceso de recuperación de su amiga. Se aseguró de cubrir bien a ambos con las cobijas. Considerando el frío que hacía afuera, no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo en ese momento. Sintió algo de nostalgia, recordando cómo cuando eran niños solían dormir una siesta juntos al medio día. Se sobresaltó cuando la chica se volvió de repente y se aferró a su camisa, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

_\- Shii-chan… _\- pensó – _Espero estar ayudando…_

Su rostro enrojeció nuevamente. A pesar de que las manos frías como el hielo de Shiori le causaron unos cuantos escalofríos, se acostumbró rápidamente a tenerla así de cerca y él terminó por rodearla con su brazo. La observó por un tiempo y pensó en cuanto había cambiado. Sin duda alguna ya no era la niña que se pelearía a puñetazos con alguien. Se había vuelto mucho más fina, se atrevería a decir que incluso más delicada, pero no había perdido en absoluto nada de la fuerza que él admiraba tanto en ella. También su sonrisa se había conservado. Dulce, protectora. Siempre se veía más linda cuando sonreía y aún con su cabello despeinado como en ese instante seguía viéndose bien. Suga detuvo sus pensamientos cuando notó que su corazón se estaba acelerando demasiado para alguien que está en una posición de reposo. Pero debió admitir que le agradaba que, aun dormida, Shiori lo pudiera hacer sentirse tan feliz. Casi inconscientemente, Suga juntó su cabeza con la de ella. La calidez que sentía en ese momento empezaba a darle sueño y sus párpados se volvían más pesados con el pasar de los minutos. Para cuando se hubo dormido del todo, Shiori había dejado de temblar.


	4. Warmth

**This the English version. Spanish version is in the last chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**La versión en Español en el capítulo anterior. Disfruten y dejen un comentario!**

* * *

It was a cold day. The snow had begun to fall early on, covering everything with a blanket of pure white. It was not usual for it to snow in Azakawa, but when it happened, all its inhabitants rejoiced with the beautiful landscape; although there was a young lady in particular that seemed happier than everyone else. Shiori looked out her window to see the snowflakes falling gently on every object outside. She was mesmerized and could not stop looking at them. So many years that she had not been in her hometown had deprived her of the pleasure of one of these special and unexpected weather changes. Just watching it made her recall the days in which she would get in snowball fights with Suga. Arming snowmen, in what his friend was very good at, and she would always congratulate him and steal clothes from her house so that they could dress them, even knowing she would be scolded afterwards.

Maybe it was nostalgia or just the desire to go out and feel like a kid again, but Shiori got one of the old coats stored in one of the rooms of the mansion, gloves, and went out to the front yard. A thick layer of snow had accumulated and made it quite difficult to move and, but this did not stop the girl. Shiori fell on the white mattress and felt the cold creep down her back. It was so soft, fluffy and comfortable that, if not for the temperature, she could have fallen asleep right there. She stared a long time at the sky until a snowball hit her squarely in the face.

\- Onee-san! - A familiar voice was heard – you are too easy of a target if you just stay lying there!

\- Sakuma-chan! - Shiori said feigning indignation - I was not ready!

\- Yes, of course. - Sakuma said sticking her tongue out.

Shiori took the time to throw her own projectile to the girl, whose tongue was still out.

\- Hahaha! And tell me, Sakuma-chan, how does the snow taste?

Sakuma smiled, grabbed a handful of snow and ran to her saying:

\- Why don´t you try it?

Without much time to react, Shiori was tackled and thrown back. Sakuma failed to make her taste the snow and instead tucked it among her clothes. Shiori was startled to feel the cold against her skin and she tried to get rid of the ice as fast as she could. By the time she had finished, Sakuma was laughing loudly. Admitting defeat, she laughed with her. She was glad to see that the girl was close enough to her to show her childish side, in contrast to the mature attitude she always showed to other people despite her young age.

\- Onee-san, what were you doing lying here?

\- Oh, not much. I just felt happy watching the snow. I always liked it a lot.

\- I see. - Suddenly her face brightened. - Then maybe you would like to...!

She was interrupted by the arrival of Suga, who was carrying several bags, for he had been shopping. He wore a thick brown coat over his usual black attire and a gray scarf that Shiori had given him after having knitted it in a craft class. It was not that she had expected it to snow, but she thought it would be a good gift because it had turn out so well. The young man looked at them questioningly when he saw them sitting in the snow.

\- Suga-kun, you came back pretty quickly! - Shiori said to him with a smile. She stood up, brushing the snow off her and went to meet him. - Let me help you with that.

Suga tried to signal that he could carry them himself, but Shiori did not let him move until he agreed to let her help. He had no free hands to write any memos, so he just pointed to the museum with his head to tell her they should enter. Shiori looked at Sakuma and then at Suga, as if to ask if she could invite her to go with them. He sighed, resigned, and nodded briefly. Smiling, Shiori turned towards her:

\- Sakuma-chan, want to get in to warm up?

\- Yes, please!

Once inside, and having put away the groceries (mostly food), the girls sat at the table while Suga prepared hot chocolate. At least he could handle drinks well.

Recalling that Sakuma had failed to tell her something, Shiori asked about it.

\- Oh, yeah! – she said getting excited again. - There is a large lake on the outskirts of the village, Onee-san. I was thinking you might like to go there later. It's really beautiful when it is frozen!

\- Really? - Shiori said beginning to get excited too. - Of course I´d like to go! Would you like to come too, Suga-kun?

Suga was thoughtful for a moment. Finding no reason why he could not go and seeing Shiori´s excited face, he decided that a stroll around the place would not hurt. He nodded with a small smile.

\- Great! I cannot wait to see it!

.

.

Once Sakuma had informed her parents where she would be that evening, she returned directly to the museum. She was carrying binoculars around her neck and explained that if they were lucky they might see something interesting.

Since it was not a very long way to the lake, they agreed to walk. The short trip was something that Shiori certainly appreciated. Suga had remained cautious about leaving the museum the days following the resolution of the problem with the female spirit, but to see him then, relaxed, his only concern being that of not knowing exactly what the girl wanted to show them, made Shiori feel very happy. Since the museum was somewhat away from the main section of Azakawa, it was not long before Sakuma told them they were about to arrive.

A small hill was what separated them from their destination and when they got on top of it, the sight left her speechless. The lake was much larger than what she had expected. Its surface was so smooth it looked like a mirror, reflecting the sky that slowly had begun to clear. A few rays of sunlight streamed in through the clouds and when bouncing off the frozen water gave the impression they were covering it with glitter. Sakuma laughed at the look of Shiori.

\- I told you, Onee-san! I knew you'd like it.

\- Yeah, - said the girl without being able to take her eyes off the scenery - it's really beautiful. What do you think, Suga-kun?

The manager smiled slightly to indicate that he was also pleased to be there, and her friend considered necessary to convince him to go out more often if that could make him enjoy places like that one.

They descended the hill to the lake shore and two facts attracted Shiori´s attention. The first one was that being that close she could clearly see through the ice and she could even see some fish swimming around. The ice probably wasn´t very thick. The second one was that, although most plants lose their leaves during this kind of weather, bushes with electric-blue flowers remained intact scattered around the lake. When questioned about the strange plants, Sakuma just smiled and said:

\- They are one of the factors required so that what I like to see here occurs. But it's better for you to see it for yourself than me telling you about it. – she looked at the sky - If I'm not mistaken, they should appear soon.

Shiori's eyes looked at the point where the girl was looking at and was surprised when, after a moment, a row of black dots appeared out of nowhere and started circling over the lake.

\- Look! There they are! - Sakuma exclaimed excited as she looked through her binoculars.

\- But ... what are they?

\- Butterflies, of course! Use this.

Shiori took the binoculars that she was offering to her. With them, she observed that, in fact, hundreds of those beautiful creatures with black shiny wings fluttering in a strange dance over the ice mirror. She handed the binoculars to Suga so that he could also watch them better. However, the show did not become less interesting. She had to rub her eyes to make sure she was not hallucinating when she returned her view to the insect cloud, as it seemed that it had started snowing black snow under it. She looked at her friend to confirm if he was seeing what she was and his expression told him he was just as surprised. Noticing their faces, Sakuma laughed.

\- They are scales - she explained – Is it not great? They come here only when the weather is so cold and they change their scales for new ones. I guess they are attracted by the only flowers that are alive around here.

Without doubt, the view was strange, but Shiori could not stop thinking how beautiful it was, besides having a curious relaxing effect. She looked at the manager and was happy to see he was also pleased.

\- Come on, let's move away a bit! The higher we are, the better it looks! - said Sakuma and immediately ran up the hill.

\- Ah! Sakuma-chan, wait!

Shiori tried to follow, but when she had already climbed half the way, the pile of snow on which she last stepped gave in. Not being able to prevent it in any way, she was dragged downhill by gravity and the slippery snow, and to make things worse, she didn´t stop until she was on the thin ice of the lake, several meters away from the shore. Everyone tensed immediately. When she finally realized the situation she was in, Shiori did not dare move a muscle. She had landed on her back and she could clearly see the butterflies panicking over her sudden appearance.

\- Onee-san! Are you okay? - called Sakuma.

\- Y-yes! I'm not hurt, but...

\- I-it´s alright! Just turn around slowly and try to crawl to the shore.

Shiori nodded. She didn´t had the audacity to sit, for she feared of putting too much weight on a single spot of ice. Slowly, she rolled over and saw her target. Suga was crouched right at the edge of the land with wide eyes and a pained expression. He was ready to receive her as soon as she was within reach and almost looked like he wanted to enter the brittle territory to go rescue her. However, it was obvious that he would only put more pressure on the ice. Sakuma carefully went back down and stood beside him.

Shiori got on all fours and heard the frozen water crunch. Slowly, her heart beating a mile a minute, she began to move forward. It really was not that great of a distance, but with the danger of falling in ice water, the girl felt it like she had to cross miles. Suga extended his hand to let her know that he would get her out of there as soon as he could grab her. Each time the ice creaked, she instinctively stopped, as if waiting for it to refreeze enough for it to be safe to continue. Whenever she felt that she was getting way too anxious, she stopped and looked at his friend, whose arm was still extended towards her. Strangely, it made her feel safer. Shiori completely ignored the scales that were falling on her for at least three quarters of the dangerous road, until she felt an annoying itch in her nose. She was horrified at the thought of sneezing; the action would be more than enough to crack the ice floor. She managed to suppress it for a while, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

She was not far, a little more and she would be able to stretch her hand and take Suga´s. One step ... two steps ... three steps ... just one more ... She raised her hand and looked at Suga and he got as near as he could without leaning on the lake. They were inches from each other when...

\- ACHOO!

CRACK! Shiori was paralyzed by the unbearable cold that slipped between her thick clothing and a curtain of water deprived her of her oxygen supply. When her body finally responded to her attempts to swim, she knew she was wasting her time, because the water absorbed by her clothing made it heavy and it decreased her ability to move. She desperately tried to hold onto the ice surface that remained intact, but only succeeded in cutting her forearm with a sharp edge that resulted of the broken ice. It was only when her conscience had begun to slip that she realized a hand had been holding her tightly and pulling her with a lot of effort. Just after she felt fresh air on her face again, everything went black.

.

.

\- Well, apparently she is suffering from mild hypothermia, but she is lucky considering the time she spent underwater. I recommend that when she wakes up you give her something warm to drink and seek sources of heat that can gradually warm her up. She will be fine, so you need not to worry. Just give her time. - said the young doctor.

While Suga had run as fast as he could to the museum with a frozen Shiori in his arms, Sakuma rushed to get a doctor that, luckily, was visiting Azakawa. If it were not for her, they would have been in trouble, because the village doctors did not usually treat anything too serious. They arrived not long after the manager and rushed to treat the girl. After making sure she had no fluid inside her lungs, between the professional and the girl they changed her wet clothes for dry ones and covered her in layers of blankets. The wound in the arm was not deep enough to need stitches, so the doctor simply disinfected and bandaged it.

"There is not a fireplace in the museum. Should I bring more blankets? " Suga wrote to see how his friend was still shaking.

The doctor shook her head.

\- More of those would only put weight on. If you do not have a heat source, the only thing left is to wait. The human body produces its own heat. Sweaters and blankets only prevent it from escaping. So, she´ll have to stay there until she can regulate her own temperature. But like I said, it's a mild case, so you need not to worry.

She gathered her things.

\- Well, I must go. - She handed a card to suga. - This is my number. If any problem were to occur do not hesitate to call. I'll be around a few more days.

Suga bowed to show his thanks and walked her to the door. When he had seen her off, he turned around and sighed. Shiori did know how to scare him pretty badly. He was about to go to the room where they had left her when he realized that Sakuma was sitting in a corner hugging her legs. Somewhat unsure of how to proceed, he approached her.

\- It was my fault. - The girl said without looking up. - I was the one who suggested going to the lake. Now Onee-san is... I'm sorry ...

Suga didn´t blame her. He had in mind that Shiori had enjoyed the trip. He had seen her happy face after seeing the butterflies and the beautiful landscape. He himself had enjoyed it. In addition it was an accident and it was not as if the worst had happened. He had caught her just before she sank in the water and was able to get her out quickly because of it. There was a good doctor in town who had given her an efficient treatment. He figured Shiori wouldn´t forgive him if he let Sakuma continue blaming herself, so he quickly wrote a memo.

"No one is at fault. It was an accident."

\- But...

Suga was not going to let her argue.

"You brought the doctor, right? I'm sure she will be grateful."

Seeing Sakuma´s expression did not change, Suga did something he was sure he would never do.

"Tomorrow the museum is closed, but you can come see her if you want. She´ll need some company."

\- R-really? - asked Sakuma surprised. That the man who spent his days trying to throw her out of that place was inviting her to return the next day was something she could not quite process - Who are you and what did you do with the manager?

Suga shrugged and decided it was time to go back to his friend. He turned and went up the stairs to the second floor where the room with Shiori in it was. He opened the door slowly, making sure not to wake her. He sat on a chair beside the bed. He felt a pang in his chest by seeing her in that state. Dead cold, shivering under that mountain of blankets. The wounded arm was not covered and thick bandages were exposed. Suga gently laid a hand on them and remembered how that little cut almost gave him a heart attack when it cast a red spot in the water before he could get Shiori out. Luckily, it was nothing serious. The sound of the front door opening brought him back to reality. Sakuma was probably gone. He watched the face of the patient. Her skin was pale and her lower lip trembled slightly. He wanted her to know that he was with her and the only way he could think of to prove that without waking her was to put his other hand along with the one already on the bandages. Then he realized they were a little warmer than before. He looked at his hands and remembered the words of the doctor. _The human body produces its own heat_. Then he had an idea that made his face turn to a bright red color. At first he tried to dismiss it, thinking how ridiculous it was. But the more time went by and seeing how the shivering of the wrapped individual wasn´t decreasing, the more Suga had to admit that maybe it was the only way he could help.

He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He lifted the covers with a trembling hand. Was he really going to do it? He would have to apologize to his friend when she woke up for doing this without asking first. Despite his doubts, he slowly got on the bed and with his face red as a tomato, he got as close as he could to Shiori. If it was true that his body produced heat, that should speed up the process of his friend recovery. He made sure to cover both of them with the blankets. Considering how cold it was outside, he could not help but to feel comfortable at that moment. He felt some nostalgia, remembering how when they were children they used to nap together at noon. He was startled when the girl suddenly turned around and clung to his shirt, snuggling against his chest.

_Shii-chan..._ \- he thought - _I hope I´m helping ..._

His face flushed again. Although Shiori´s cold-as-ice hands caused him a few chills, he quickly got used to having her so close and he ended up with his arm around her shoulders. He observed her for a while and thought about how much she had changed. Certainly, she was not the girl who once would fight someone with her own fists anymore. She had become much more feminine, he would even dare to say she was more delicate, but she had lost none of the force that he admired so much in her. Also her smile remained the same. Sweet, protective. She always looked cuter when she smiled and even at that moment with her tousled hair, she still looked good. Suga stopped his thoughts when he noticed that his heart was accelerating too much for someone who is in a resting position. But he had to admit he liked how, even asleep, Shiori could make him feel so happy. Almost unconsciously, Suga touched her head with his. The warmth he felt at that moment began to make him feel drowsy and his eyelids became heavier with the passing of the minutes. By the time he had fallen asleep, Shiori had stopped shivering.


	5. A Stronger Stranger

**Hey! So, since the only reviews I´ve gotten are in English, I´m guessing most people who follow these stories speak English. Because of this, and because it is kind of a lot of work to write the same thing in two different languages, I´ve decided that I´ll post only in English from now on. If there are any people who still want to read them in Spanish, feel free to tell me and I´ll write the translation. Also I apologize for my lack of activity since the last post. Inspiration is hard to keep. Now enjoy the story!**

**¡Hey! Ya que los únicos comentarios que he obtenido están en Inglés, creo que la mayoría de las personas que siguen estas historias hablan Inglés. Debido a esto, y debido a que es mucho trabajo escribir lo mismo en dos idiomas diferentes, he decidido que voy publicar sólo en Inglés a partir de ahora. Si hay algunas personas que todavía quieren leer en español, no duden en decirmelo y escribiré la traducción. También pido disculpas por mi falta de actividad desde la última publicación. La inspiración es difícil de mantener. Ahora disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

_Why? _

Why was this happening to him? Why was she doing this to him?

No. She didn´t knew. It was not her fault. She had no idea. But still, she did not listen. She wanted to stay and research about her past. If only she knew it would be way better if she didn´t care! That the truth of it all would lead her to her demise; that it was waiting to grab her with somber claws and drag her to a void of which she would have no hope of scape!

He shuddered.

No. He would not let that happen. That monster would not have its way with her. He owed her that much. After all, he had caused it. Yes. He was to blame. If it wasn´t for him, she wouldn´t have entered the forest. Heck, she probably wouldn´t even have had problems with the other kids. He was weak… maybe too weak. She promised to protect him, and how did he repay her? He got her into trouble. The worst kind of trouble.

And now, this was his punishment.

He hadn´t recognized her at first. He hadn´t even looked at her carefully. All he had seen was a trespasser. Then she mentioned her grandfather and he knew it was her. This time, he really looked at her and wondered if he not only was mute but blind as well. Of course it was her! It did not matter that she had grown up. Her face, her hair, her eyes, even her smile were all the same. Her expressions were softer and she behaved rather shy. But it was not her character, he knew that very well. He could see it behind the polite tone and through the determination of at least getting something out of this long trip that she had planned. She always fought for what she wanted or for what she believed in. That was something that he had admired in her since they first met, and he knew he would end up letting her stay in the museum if he wasn´t firm enough.

_Please go back._

She didn´t listen.

_Go back._

He knew he was being rude. And it hurt when he saw the saddened look in her face and remembered he now had a more intimidating appearance. He had to give in when Mochizuki and Sakuma stepped in, though.

And here he was, sitting in his room against the door, while she rested in the one meant for guests, wanting nothing more than telling her he was still her friend. He wanted to tell her he had missed her company. Playing wrestling, picking flowers, drawing with her, hearing her talk of all the goals she would achieve, feeling flustered when she corrected herself while looking at him and saying "the goals _they _would achieve".

Guilt. There it was again. He couldn´t bear it. And yet, he somehow did. He never thought a situation could cause him to feel incredibly happy and, at the same time, awfully empty. She was right there. She was fine. But to her, he was nothing more than a stranger, and he couldn´t decide if the fact that at least he existed again in her world was for better or for worse.

He sighed.

He didn´t know how much time he would be able to act in front of her like he would in front of any other person. But he had to. If he didn´t… she would suffer the consequences of his mistakes _again._

He stood up. Too much had happened that night and there was absolutely no way he would be able to sleep. He exited his room and headed for the kitchen. Some tea would do him good. To his surprise, he wasn´t the only one with that idea.

\- Suga-san! – exclaimed a surprised young woman. – I-I thought you would be asleep already considering how late it is…

The manager winced mentally at the stinging polite treatment. He shrugged in response to the girl's statement and looked at the pot filled with boiling water. Following his gaze, she said:

\- Ah! I hope you don´t mind me using it without asking. As I said, I thought you were asleep, so I didn´t wanted to wake you up for such a… trivial reason.

She stood there looking awkward, clearly hoping she hadn´t upset the person that had reluctantly lent her a room in his house. Of course, it was her house, but it was obvious she really didn´t feel like its rightful owner. Suga shook his head and took out a memo.

"It´s no problem. I actually wanted some tea as well."

\- Is that so? – She smiled. – Then I guess it´s fortunate that I boiled some extra water by mistake!

He gave her a little smile in return and waited patiently while she prepared the tea. (Even though he should be the one serving it, she insisted that because she already started making it she should finish as well).

\- Y-you know – she said as she sat down on the chair across from him, both of them with their cups of tea in their hands. – I never really apologized.

Suga gave her a questioning look.

\- I mean, I practically forced my stay here and it´s obvious you wouldn´t want a random person staying in your home, so, yeah… Sorry about that.

She was right. He didn´t want random people staying in the mansion. She was no random person though. He wanted to tell her it was okay. He didn´t. He couldn´t make her feel this was a good place for her own sake. He tried to appear resigned with a shrug.

\- I think our first encounter was kind of… weird. So how about we start over?

Suga´s eyes widened when she smiled as warmly as she could and said her next sentence with a little bow.

\- I´m Shiori Kanzaki. Thank you for letting me stay here while I search about my family.

Well, that triggered a lot of memories. Suga shook his head trying to get rid of them fearing that the emotions running through him would remove the mask he had resolved to put in front of her. This time he didn´t smiled, but he rushed to answer with a memo.

"Suga Koutarou, and I hope you are able to find what you are looking for without any problem."

That was the best way he could think of telling her that he hoped she didn´t have to stay too much time in the museum without sounding like a jerk.

\- Yeah, thanks! I promise I won´t bother you too much.

At this, Suga did smile.

He realized he still enjoyed her company. And even if she was no longer his childhood friend, she was still Shiori. Even if it probably meant he didn´t know her anymore, she was still Shiori. She was not just a she. She was Shiori. But more importantly, even if he was just some stranger to her now, he was still Suga and her friend. It was almost a requirement to be strangers at first. There was a time when they didn´t knew each other, right? That time he was introduced as a crybaby and that was the first thing she saw in him. She still accepted him. Maybe, just maybe, now he could be a better stranger, a stronger one. One that, once he became her friend, would be able to pay the debt his past forgotten self couldn´t. Maybe, being strangers wasn´t so bad after all.

* * *

**Kind of short, but I didn´t wanted to ruin it with unnecessary filling. Review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Un extraño más fuerte

**Hello! No, I didn't forget about this fic. College and lack of inspiration are a bad combination. This is the translation of last chapter for those who asked for it. I still have a couple more ideas to write, but I don't know how many chapters I'll upload. Well, enjoy if you didn't read it in English and tell me what you think with a review! They really help with motivation!**

**Also a big thanks to guest reviewer Caroline for letting me know about that detail! I'll correct it at soon as I can to make it more understandable. It's true it's kind of confusing. And yes it's a big help when reviews have constructive criticism in them, so thanks!**

**¡Hola! No, no me olvidé de este fic. La universidad y la falta de inspiración son una mala combinación. ¡Bueno, para los que me pidieron la traducción del último capítulo, aquí está! Aún tengo un par de ideas más, pero no sé cuántos capítulos subiré. ¡Bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo si no lo pudieron leer en inglés y que me digan sus opiniones en los comentarios! Realmente ayudan con la motivación!**

* * *

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a él?

No. Ella no lo sabía. No era su culpa. No tenía ni idea. Pero aun así, ella no escuchó. Quería quedarse e investigar sobre su pasado. ¡Si tan sólo supiera que sería mucho mejor si no le importase! ¡Que la verdad la llevaría a su destrucción; que estaba esperando para agarrarla con sus siniestras garras y arrastrarla a un precipicio del que ella no tendría esperanza de escapar!

Se estremeció.

No. Él no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Ese monstruo no podía triunfar. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Después de todo, él lo había causado. Sí. Él tenía la culpa. Si no fuera por él, ella no habría entrado en el bosque. Probablemente ni siquiera habría tenido problemas con los otros niños. Él era débil... tal vez demasiado débil. Ella prometió protegerlo, y cómo le pagó? La metió en problemas. El peor tipo de problemas.

Y ahora, este era su castigo.

No la reconoció al principio. Ni siquiera la miró detenidamente. Todo lo que había visto era un intruso. Entonces ella mencionó a su abuelo y supo que era ella. Esta vez, realmente la miró y tuvo que preguntarse a sí mismo si no sólo era mudo, sino ciego también. ¡Por supuesto que era ella! No importaba que hubiera crecido. Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, incluso su sonrisa era igual. Sus expresiones eran más suaves y se comportaba más bien tímida. Pero no era su carácter, él sabía eso muy bien. Podía verlo detrás del tono educado y por la determinación de al menos conseguir algo de este largo viaje que había planeado. Ella siempre luchó por lo que quería o por lo que ella creía. Eso era algo que había admirado en ella desde que se conocieron, y sabía que terminaría dejándola quedarse en el museo si no era lo suficientemente firme.

_"Por favor, ve a casa."_

Ella no quiso escuchar.

_"Vuelve a casa."_

Sabía que estaba siendo grosero. Y dolió el ver la mirada triste en su rostro y el recordar que ahora tenía un aspecto más intimidante. Sin embargo, tuvo que ceder cuando Mochizuki y Sakuma intervinieron.

Y allí estaba, en su habitación sentado contra la puerta, mientras ella descansaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, queriendo nada en el mundo más que decirle que él seguía siendo su amigo. Quería decirle que había extrañado su compañía. Jugar a las luchas, recoger flores, dibujar con ella, escucharla hablar de todos los objetivos que ella lograría, sentirse nervioso cuando se corregía mientras lo miraba y decía "los objetivos que _ellos_ lograrían".

Culpa. Allí estaba otra vez. No podía soportarlo. Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera lo hacía. Nunca pensó que una situación podría provocar que se sintiera increíblemente feliz y, al mismo tiempo, terriblemente vacío. Ella estaba justo ahí. Ella estaba bien. Pero para ella, él no era más que un extraño, y él no podía decidir si el hecho de que al menos existía de nuevo en su mundo era para bien o para mal.

Suspiró.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de actuar frente a ella como lo haría frente a cualquier otra persona. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hacía... ella sufriría las consecuencias de sus errores _otra vez_.

Se puso de pie. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas esa noche y no había ninguna manera de que pudiera dormir. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Un poco de té le haría bien. Para su sorpresa, él no era el único con esa idea.

\- Suga-san! - Exclamó una joven sorprendida. – P-pensé que estarías dormido teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que es...

El gerente se estremeció mentalmente por el doloroso trato educado. Se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la declaración de la chica y miró a la tetera llena de agua hirviendo. Siguiendo su mirada, ella dijo:

\- ¡Ah! Espero que no te importe que la usara sin preguntar. Como ya dije, pensé que estabas dormido, así que no quería despertarte por una... razón tan trivial.

Se quedó allí un poco incómoda, claramente esperando no haber molestado a la persona que a regañadientes le había prestado una habitación en su casa. Por supuesto, era su casa, pero era obvio que ella no se sentía como su legítima propietaria. Suga negó con la cabeza y sacó una nota.

"No es problema. En realidad, yo quería un poco de té también".

\- ¿En serio? - Ella sonrió. - ¡Entonces supongo que es buena suerte que haya hervido un poco de agua de más por error!

Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a cambio y esperó pacientemente mientras ella preparaba el té. (A pesar de que debería ser él el que lo sirviera, ella insistió en que, debido a que ya había comenzado a hacerlo, también debería terminarlo).

\- S-sabes - dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él, ambos con sus tazas de té en sus manos. - Nunca me disculpé.

Suga le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Quiero decir, prácticamente forcé mi estancia aquí y es obvio que a uno no le gustaría que una persona cualquiera se quedara en su casa, así que, sí... Lo siento.

Tenía razón. Él no quería que gente al azar se alojara en la mansión. Sin embargo, ella no era una persona cualquiera. Quería decirle que estaba bien. No lo hizo. No podía hacerla sentir que era un buen lugar, por su propio bien. Intentó parecer resignados con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Creo que nuestro primer encuentro fue un poco... extraño. Entonces, ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?

Los ojos de Suga se abrieron mucho cuando ella sonrió tan cálidamente como pudo y dijo su siguiente frase con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Soy Shiori Kanzaki. Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí mientras yo averiguo sobre mi familia.

Bueno, trajo muchos recuerdos. Suga sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de ellos por temor a que las emociones que lo invadían removieran la máscara que había resuelto poner en frente de ella. Esta vez no sonrió, pero se apresuró a contestar con una nota.

"Suga Koutarou, y espero que seas capaz de encontrar lo que buscas sin ningún problema."

Esa fue la mejor manera en que podía pensar para decirle que esperaba que no tuviera que permanecer demasiado tiempo en el museo sin sonar como un idiota.

\- ¡Sí, gracias! Prometo que no molestaré demasiado.

Ante esto, Suga sí sonrió.

Se dio cuenta de que aún disfrutaba de su compañía. E incluso si ella ya no era su amiga de la infancia, ella seguía siendo Shiori. Aunque probablemente significaba que ya no la conocía, ella seguía siendo Shiori. Ella no era sólo una ella. Ella era Shiori. Pero lo más importante, incluso si ahora no era más que un extraño para ella, seguía siendo Suga y su amigo. Era casi un requisito ser extraños al principio. Hubo un momento en que no se conocían, ¿cierto? En ese tiempo, fue presentado como un llorón y fue lo primero que ella vio en él. Aun así lo aceptó. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ahora podría ser un mejor extraño, uno más fuerte. Uno que, una vez que se convirtiera en su amigo, sería capaz de pagar la deuda que su olvidado "yo" del pasado no pudo. Tal vez, ser extraños no era tan malo después de todo.


End file.
